Hunger Games From Peeta's PoV 2nd Edition
by GreysArmy
Summary: Peeta's version of events throughout the Hunger Games book.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games – From Peeta Mellark's point of view.

Chapter 1

 _(So I first started this fanfiction four years ago when I was still in school and then after I left and started working for the summer I got too busy to write is and let it fall away. I found it recently in a folder and decided to continue it and add to what I had already written, taking into account what people had said to me before when it was uploaded. I'll keep the first 6 chapters up but I will be uploading them again as I edit them and add to them to make them longer and better. I hope that you like it and any comments and things that need changing would be welcome. Thank you for reading and enjoy_ _)_

* * *

Some nightmares don't end upon waking. At least that's what I think and have come to believe. Some nightmares follow us even when we are awake and continue when we fall asleep. Leaving us in a never ending loop of what we fear the most.

It's just beginning to get bright outside when I wake. A small trickle of light falls across the floor in front of me, outlining the dust patterns that float when the air is still.

I had that dream again. Why that dream again I wonder. It's always the same no matter what I do, no matter the mood I'm in or the food that I eat before falling asleep for the night. I'm always losing someone, not just anyone, I'm always losing her. Stilling up I look around the room I see that I am the only one awake, both my brothers are still asleep, dead to the world. Looking around at the sparsely furnished but sturdy room, covered with the lives of me and my brothers, I realize why today the nightmare won't go away. Why on this particular day it will haunt me, invade every thought and action that I take. Today is the reaping. Today is the day two children die. I don't fear for myself though, I never have I don't value my life enough, I only fear for her. For the only girl that I love.

Katniss Everdeen.

Pulling back the covers that lie over me I put my feet on the ground, feeling the dry hard wood of the floor and the slight chill of the early morning and stand up. "Might as well get up seeing as your awake I tell myself." It's no good though, there is no where I could go and even if I did, I can't do anything.

I pull on my clothes, dark shirt and trousers and worn sturdy boots and walk quietly out room and down the small dark staircase that smells of bread and yeast into the bakery that is my families. I think about what could happen today, how she could get reaped and all the ways that she could die in that arena. The thought fills me with such sadness that I push it from my mind, trying desperately to think of something else. It's no good though. I can't, the idea that she could be the one to be reaped today is overwhelming. Opening the door to the back yard I take a deep breath of air, smelling the scent of apples from the tree and the thick dust that hangs in the air from the coal mines, making the crisp morning air feel heavy in my lungs.

District 12 – where I live – is the coal mining District. The 12 districts of Panem ruled by The Capitol all have some purpose that they fulfill, something that they must do for The Capitol. I am not sure what the others do as we are never told at school, and maybe the teachers don't know themselves anyway. We only get taught about coal.

I take another breath, trying to calm the emotions that are going crazy inside my head. Spinning around and round like they are having a race, to see which will drive me crazy first. "Relax" I tell myself "she will be fine, nothing will happen she won't get picked". Though I know this is not strictly speaking true. She has a higher chance than anyone of being picked.

Walking out the back yard I turn and head to the meadow, the one lovely place left in District 12. It borders both the 'Town' and the 'Seam', the poorer area of District 12. Not that those who live in town fare much better. I don't know why I head there, maybe to get away from the thick air that surrounds me, though I know this is basically impossible. I am just placing my feet on the edge of the meadow when I see her. Katniss. Coming out of her home, a small dark dirty looking place that doesn't look like it houses one person let alone three, but I only see her, looking around and then heading in my direction. She hasn't seen me through, she is heading for the woods this I know without question, everyone does. I turn around and head home anyway, despite her not seeing me as I get the feeling like I am somehow intruding on her space and don't have the right to be in the meadow at this time.

Just as I am about to turn away, my mind still reeling from Katniss I spot another figure entering the woods. From this distance I can only make out the shape of the man, tall and thin carrying something in his hands. I don't have to look any harder than a glace to know that it will be Gale, going to meet her. I'm jealous of him not because he can hunt, but because he gets to spend time with her. See her laugh and smile and happy. It's crazy, jealous of someone I don't know. Stupid Peeta I think. Grow up. I shake my head and carry on walking trying once again to rid it of emotions that are running about, but no matter what I do they won't go away. They never go away.

The door is still open when I get back, I must have forgotten to close it when I left. I walk in expecting to find my mother and for her to start shouting at me for disappearing, and leaving the back door to my family's livelihood open for anyone to walk into but instead only find my father. He's sitting at the small table in the back his head in his hands, facing towards the squirrel that sits upon it.

"Did Gale trade with you?" I ask, knowing it was him, having just seen him carrying something into the woods. My father nods and that is the end of the conversation, no words just silence and a slight nod of the head. Same as always. I start to pull out the bread that's in the oven taking care not to drop it in the fire below. "What did you give him" I ask, "Loaf of bread" my father replies, unusually as he's normally a quiet man "for him and the girl" I nod, my actions of automatic, my thoughts going haywire as I realize that he too cares for her. Putting more bread in the oven to bake I close the door behind me. Taking the still warm loafs I had just taken out I put them in another small room of to the side to cool completely before opening time. Then I walk to the table and pluck the squirrel off it "It will need skinned" is all I say as I go back outside carrying the dead animal with me.

Skinning the squirrel is easy, but it allows me to have some more peace before the day starts, before I'm forced to stand in line and wait as the names of the unfortunate are called. The ones who were reaped. Once the squirrel is skinned and cooked, the rest of my family is up. We eat stale bread from yesterday, we don't earn enough to eat the fresh bread, and share out the squirrel. Me and my father never say where it came from, there's no need we all know just to bring it up would be like inviting death in this house. Especially with my mother. We then busy ourselves with the bakery until it is time to go. Though for me there's not enough work to keep my mind of what is coming.

The reaping. What every child who turning twelve this year will be dreading and everyone else up to the age of eighteen will be trying to forget. One boy and one girl from the ages 12 to 18 will be picked today, may they be Seam or Town kids I can't say all I know is, is that they will be in what the Capitol calls The Hunger Games, our punishment for rebelling against them almost 80 years ago, and they will most likely never come home to those waiting for them, who watch the TV screens hoping that they make it one more day in the arena, hoping that they will come home.

The main square is filling up fast when we arrive. I peel away from my mother and father while me and my brother continue to where the Peacekeepers are waiting to register us, to make a note of who turned up and who didn't. After the small drop of blood is taken I am ushered into the area meant for sixteen year olds, while my brother is taken to the section for eighteen year olds. I envy him as after this year he is done, he never has to stand here again waiting with dread to hear if his name is called. The boys who stand beside me don't say anything and nobody tries to fix that. I glance around first at the stage where Effie Trinket, the one who reads the names, is talking to Mayor Undersee. I then glance around the other boys and girls waiting for the reaping to start, hoping to catch sight of Katniss before it all begins.

It is about to start. The music blares and the terrible video that they play every year appears on the screen. I don't watch but continue to search the crowd for Katniss. My heart beating in my ears.

Just before Effie gets up to start her speech I catch of sight of Katniss talking to her little sister Primrose. It's her first year and she looks terrified. Katniss is trying to sooth her and tell her it will be alright. I see them leave each other and go and stand in the designated areas for their age. Looking back towards the stage I see that Haymitch has arrived. He is the only living victor that District 12 has, and a huge embarrassment he is to District 12. I have only seen a couple of times in the market and then every year at the reaping of course but I don't pay much attention to him. He is drunk but that's no surprise he is always drunk and hollers and staggers about the stage – tries to give Effie a hug – and finally falling into the chair that is there for him.

Effie looks startled by Haymitch's drunken act and stands looking at him in horror before she regains her composure. She launches into her silly little speech about how happy she is to be here and how she is looking forward to the coming games and how lucky those chosen as tributes are. Even though we all know she hates it, hates being in charge of District 12 the worse District in the eyes of the Capitol, and heads to the girl's ball saying in her silly high accent, "Lady's first" like she does every year. Plunging her hand into the ball she grabs a slip of paper from it and heads back to the middle of the stage. The name that she calls is not Katniss. I am relieved until I realize, that although it wasn't her, she will go, she will be the girl tribute for District 12, because the name that was called was her sisters.

Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like my heart has stopped. I can't breathe, I can't move. Only stand in horror as I what has just happened washes over me.

She is going into the arena, she is going. I know this without a doubt because Katniss will do anything she can to protect her sister from harm so of course she will take her place.

I see Primrose, walk through the crowd towards the stage, I watch as she mounts it and there is Katniss standing in the main path, in front of the stage shouting "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute". Primrose starts screaming but she ignores her and walks up the steps to stand next to Effie. Everybody in the crowd watches as Gale takes Primrose in his arms and lifts her away, back to her mother. I turn to look at Katniss and notice that she is trying hard not to cry and to look dignified about the decision she just made.

Just then Haymitch decides he is going to say something. He gets up fumbles around for a minute and then says something about her having "spunk" he then goes of ranting pointing at the camera yelling nonsense and falls head first of the stage. People start laughing, in an embarrassed way, but I am still too stunned that Katniss is going into the arena and that she might not come home to her family, friends or me. Though that's a ridiculous thought as she doesn't know who you are, I think, you are a nobody to her. Remember that.

Effie is talking again saying to the crowd something about Katniss and then saying to give her a round of applause. No one does. No one moves a muscle. I come back into focus just when everybody in the crowd puts the three fingers on their left hand to their lips and hold it out to her. They are saying that they will miss her that they are truly sorry she has to go. Katniss looks on the verge of tears again and just stares into the distance but I know she can see them, it would be hard not to. Effie then with one hand on her wig – to keep it on from where Haymitch tried to hug her during his outburst before falling of the stage - heads over to where the boys names are takes the final name of the reaping. Heading to center she opens the slip of paper and reads the name. And I don't hear the name she reads even though I know it.

Peeta Mellark

Someone shoves me in the back, not hard but more like nudging me, snapping me back, forcing me to walk forwards. I am too stunned and shocked to move but somehow make my feet go forwards one step at a time until they are moving with bigger steps. It takes no time at all for me to reach the stage. I mount the steps, knowing that the fear must be showing in my face but make hardly any attempt to hind it from view. I notice Katniss is looking at me and I know that she recognizes me from an incident that happened years ago, one I remember everyday but didn't think she did. Effie asks for volunteers, as is to norm, but no one comes forwards. I didn't expect them to, no one in District 12 has ever volunteered, until today. Until Katniss.

The Major starts his speech, saying thank you to the tributes and other stuff that I never really listen too. Katniss has looked away from me but I know that she is remembering what happened that day. Same as I am now.

It was raining and I was helping my mother with the bread making. My father was out getting some more flour as we were running low and I can't remember where my brothers where. It seemed unimportant to remember where they were as they never took any notice of me. It was the year that I turned twelve and was going to have to enter the reaping for the first time, meaning all three of my parent's children would now be taking part. My mother was out the room when I heard the noise, a rattling coming from the back yard. "Oh no" I thought "It will be one of the Seam kids" they looked through the trash trying to see if they could find something to eat so they didn't die of hunger like so many of them did. Like so many in the District. My mother came running back in and stomped to the door saying she was going to call the Peacekeepers on the person if they didn't clear off. It was then that I saw her. The girl who sang on the first day of school, the girl whose father had just died in the mines, the girl who was so thin that the bones on her face stuck out if you looked closely. It was the girl I had always been in love with, and I knew right there that she was dying. While my mother's back was tuned, she was busy still shouting at the girl, I dropped the bread onto the open flame knowing it would burn them enough that we couldn't sell them but not enough that they wouldn't be edible. Done with her shouting and screaming my mother turned around saw what I had done. Raising her hand, she hit me hard across the face. I took the blow without complaint just a small sound of pain and astonishment crossing my lips.

"Feed it to the pigs. No one decent will buy that now" she shouted before going out the room. Going to the door which was still open I stepped out into the rain that was pouring down making a blanket of grey between me and the girl. She had been slumped down by the apple tree, but was on her feet when she saw me there, looking at me with fear and pain but also anger like I was going to chase her away. I pretended to ignore her as I pulled some of the burnt stuff of the bread and throwing it towards where the pig was. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that my mother wasn't in sight and threw one then the other loaf of bread to her. She looked at them for second then stuffed them up her shirt and was gone. Running into the grey curtain of rain that was getting heaver the longer the day went on and making the ground into mud. I went back inside feeling better than I had any right to be, knowing that I had done the right thing, and that maybe she would stay alive, with my help. It wasn't till the next day that I even found out her name and where she lived. Katniss Everdeen. The girl from the Seam who took my heart from the moment I saw her.

I saw her a few days later when we were leaving school. She stopped to pick a dandelion from the ground, looking all excited because it was the first one of the season. I remember how she smiled and grabbed her sister and ran home, the dandelion swinging in her hand.

I start, realising that the Major has finished with his speech and I know that I have to shake Katniss's hand. I take it knowing that soon we will be trying to kill each other, soon she will be against me. I vow to myself now that I will do everything in my power I to get her home, even if it means revealing one of my biggest secrets to not just her but the whole nation of Panem. I know it will be worth it, because she just might be able to get home. Where she belongs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Peacekeepers are there the moment the anthem ends. Surrounding us, blocking the crowd from sight so we are surrounded instead only by a sea of white uniforms, ushering us towards the Justice Building.

This is where we say our goodbyes to our family and loved ones. Those who hope that we will come home to them, hope that we will survive the horrors we are about to face. The place they will never be able to look at again for as long as they live, if we don't make it back.

I am propelled into a plush room, fancier than anything I have ever been in. There is a couch and some chairs along with paintings lining the walls. I examine the paintings, looking at each stroke of the brush and wonder at the majesty of it, the craftsman's ship of those painters. The colour's that they used and wish that I'd have the time to develop as much skill as they have. Turning away from the walls I sit on the couch and wait for my family, hoping that they come, I know that the families of those chosen are expected to say goodbye but I don't know if mine will show. I think about all the things that I will never get the chance to do, I'll never become a great painter, never finish school, I'll never take a girl on a date all those moments I will miss because The Hunger Games took them away. My thoughts are interrupted though by the arrival of my mother and brothers, to my surprise my father is nowhere to be seen but I shake the thought away. Make the most of it I tell myself, you didn't even think they would come, make the most of it. This is your last chance to see them. Both my brothers hug me tight marking the first and only time we have ever done that, the only time I have seen them care about me in that way. They both say how sorry they are and that they hope I will come home. Maybe they will miss me more than I thought; the thought makes me sadder than I thought it would. Then my mother is hugging me with no anger or disappointment in her voice when she cries that she will miss me and that she wants me to come home to her. And like all good moments it comes to and end as my mother says,

"Maybe this year District 12 will have a winner".

I don't get the chance to ask her what she means as the Peacekeepers are back, telling them that they have to leave. I watch as they exit the room without looking back, without seeing the son or brother they might never see again. I puzzle over the words my mother spoke until I realize she is not talking about me. She meant Katniss. Well mother you might be right I think with a touch of bitterness to the thought, I smirk thinking that my mother couldn't resist being cruel to me one last time as she says goodbye before I go to die on television. All the anger that I feel towards my mother hits me then, hard. Everything that I resent her for and I hate her. Hate her for saying it even though I know it to be true.

The door opens again and I turn around in surprise and see my father walking in. He looks me in the eye and says that he is sorry, he says other things as well but the only thing that registers is that he is going to see Katniss. Going to say goodbye to her as well. I nod to show him that I heard what he is saying, tears filling my eyes as he gives me a final hug, pulling me close like he did when I was younger and saying he loves me, planting a kiss on my head and says goodbye. Then he is gone, gone forever and the door closes behind him.

I have no more visitors after my family, no one else to say goodbye to, no friends come but it doesn't bother me. I sit there not trying to stop the tears that are flowing down my checks and onto my clothes, the room blurs and goes out of focus while I cry, not trying to stop the emotions but letting them fall out of me, those that I have kept so carefully behind walls. It's too painful to shut them away and I want to feel the pain, reminds me that I still feel things when the numbness is all over my body.

The door opens again and the Peacekeepers are there, taking me out the room and down the dank, dark elevator to the ground floor and into a car that had been parked out front. Getting in I think about how this will be the first and last time I will ever be in one of these, I notice that Katniss has still not cried and that she is still looking ahead with a blank look on her face. I am too sad to enjoy the ride though, too sad to notice District 12 passing by for the last time. The car comes to a halt and I know without looking up that we are at the train station, there are more cameras here, eager to get the first look at the Tributes boarding the train that will whisk them to the Capitol and to death. I ignore them, not looking around just keeping my head down and walking towards the train. Standing beside Katniss by the train the cameras take what seem like endless photos of us then we are getting on the train and the doors are closing. Shutting out the noise from the world that was out home, eliminating any remaining view of my family or friends that I have. Me and Katniss stand there both staring at the silver door that closed on our home, we glance towards each other and I am on the verge of saying something when a Capitol sever appears behind us. "I'll show you to your rooms. Please follow me". Walking down through the train he stops first at Katniss's room and then carries on until we come to my door.

It doesn't feel real, sitting on the edge of the huge bed I take a good look about me. Even here on the train everything is luxurious, decedent, something that I have never experienced before but it is not enough to take my mind away from the real reason me and Katniss are here. How The Capitol makes twenty-four kids fight to the death until one is left. One will be crowned victor and who's district will be showered with gifts for a year. The Capitol who make everyone act like they are enjoying the games and make everyone celebrate the victor and treat them like a king. The Capitol. The reason I am here right now. The reason I am going to die

I decide to go and clean up before the dark thoughts in my head start to overcome my face. I know that they must be watching us, know that there will be cameras everywhere to document my every move. The shower is warm and soothing even if it does have about a million buttons that do different and odd things, and it helps clear my head and concentrate on getting Haymitch to do what I want. It won't be easy; this I know to even get him sober enough so he will listen to me in the first place but I am determined to try. I dress in whatever I find not really caring what I look like. I know it won't matter for long. Sitting on my bed looking out the window, I think about home and everything that I will miss. How my family is doing, how they are dealing with the aftermath of the reaping. I wonder if they are just going on with the day and will let themselves feel tonight when the bakery is shut. Probably not, they might not even notice that I'm gone. I cross to the door and poke my head out, as I do I see Haymitch walking – or more like stumbling- down the corridor as he passes he mutters something about taking a nap. I wait until he has passed until I close the door and sit back down on my bed closing my eyes. Drifting off into sleep, dreaming of home and of Katniss.

In what feels like no time there's a knock at my door, interrupting my dreams and yanking me back to reality. Its Effie telling me it's time for dinner. Standing I take a quick look in the mirror and decide that I look fine and head out the door, I get an idea of how they can watch us die and suffer in the arena. How Effie can do her job and still sound upbeat and excited about it. She can do it because she has grown up watching it, enjoying the games. She likes it, she's from the Capitol, it's a form of entertainment for them. All she wants is to be promoted to another district, one where they have winners, and she can enjoy being part of the spotlight.

Entering the dining car, the first thing that registers in my head is the smell. There is a faint smell of something that I recognize but can't put my finger on but whatever it is, it's good. Taking a seat at the table, Effie goes back out the room leaving me alone to wonder at what that smell is. In a moment however she had returned with Katniss. It's the first time that I have seen her since I left her at her room. I get the chance to look at her as she sits down, to really look at her. She has the look of someone who is trying to act strong but also trying not to cry, trying to maintain composure.

Before I can say anything to her, Effie askes "Where's Haymitch?" I tell her that when I saw him last he said he was going to have a nap, really he was stumbling down the hall going god knows where but I don't tell her that. Dishes are served and Effie starts to talk about nothing in particular, about the stress of the day, about how we have table manners and other nonsense things that don't matter. At this I see Katniss stiffen, she looks up at Effie in disgust but she doesn't see, Effie is looking at her food and not at us, only I see the face Katniss makes. Katniss then proceeds to put down her knife and fork and eats the remainder of the meal with her hands, while Effie looks on in disgust. I hold back a laugh at Effie's face, trying not to look at anyone so that they can't see me smile. Katniss is just playing in to Effie's hands by doing this, making her want to help her become better. She has an amazing effect on people this way by doing something so bad that you can't help but look at her because of it. Despite this Effie just tries to ignore her.

Dish after dish is served and as it comes to an end I begin ill, the food was just too rich for my stomach to handle, I'm not used to this type of food. I look at Katniss, trying to see if she is feeling the same, judging by how often she is swallowing the slight green look she has I guess she feels it too. I tell myself to keep it down, that I must keep it down and not be sick. I will not make a fool of myself in front of Katniss, I won't look weak. After all the dishes are cleared and the table empty Effie stands and bids us to do the same, she then escorts us to another room on the train to re-watch the reaping's. To make it worse we not only have to live through the reaping's we have to watch them again. Not many stand out, the boy and girl from 2 and girl form 1, the girl from 11 is shocking, I look at Katniss and see she sees as well. I know why it gets to her, it's because she looks like Prim. Her little sister, the tribute from 11 looks like Prim only in the sense that they are about the same age and build but it's still shocking to see. Then there is our reaping, the whole horror of it. We both see again how Katniss took Prim's place, the people raising their hands to Katniss, Haymitch being drunk and finally my name being called. Effie is only concerned about what her hair looked like and the way Haymitch was acting. She doesn't seem to care about all the kids chosen to die, she doesn't comment on any of them.

Just as Effie starts her rant about Haymitch he appears in the doorway. Drunk of course and smelling something bad. He starts to say something about missing dinner and that he thought it was later, when he vomits and falls face first into it. I glance at Katniss and we both start to laugh, the stress of the day seems to have gotten to us both and we find Haymitch lying face first in his own vomit hilarious. Effie seems less than happy by our reaction, stepping over him she announces that he is the only thing that we have once we get to the arena, she flees the room telling us to laugh because we know that she is telling us the truth, that Haymitch is all we have left and we will need his help to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Our laugher dies once Effie leaves the room, suddenly the sight of Haymitch on the ground isn't funny just sad. The sight of Haymitch, sprawled in the vile contents of his stomach, starts to make me feel ill again but I will myself to be strong, we need Haymitch no matter what type of person he is, he's the only one that can protect us in the arena. Looking at Katniss I see that she is thinking along the same lines as me, that we need him. I sigh and start to bend towards one of his arms, thinking that I'll drag him back to his room to sleep and see out of the corner of my eye that Katniss is doing the same. Getting a firm hold of him we pull him up right. Haymitch is talking but I can't understand what he is saying and I don't think Katniss can either besides I'm too busy trying not to breath in the smell that rolls off him in waves, the smell of vomit and alcohol. "We're taking you back to your room, going to clean you up" I tell him as we drag him down the hall, he makes some sort of noise to indicate his approval or whatever but we both ignore him. We tried to open the door while holding him up but in the end just dumped him on the floor while we opened the door and dragged him inside. The room is filthy, even though we have only been on the train a few hours. There's bottles on the floor and the bed is a mess and the faint smell of vomit lingers in the air. Dragging him into the bathroom we dump him into the bath and turn the shower on him. He doesn't notice, or if he does he doesn't care. Once I'm sure that Haymitch wont drown I turn to look at Katniss and see that she looks like she might be sick. Her face is a mixture of pity and repulse.

"It's ok, I'll take it from here." I tell her gently, as I guess the idea of a naked Haymitch is what is bothering her. I mean I'm not thrilled but I'll do it if I have to. She gives me a hard look but I see the look of gratitude that spreads over her face at my words. She says that she will ask one of the attendants to help but I tell her I don't want it. I don't want to embarrass our home even more. She nods, understanding what I mean, and heads out, back to what I assume are her rooms.

I stand for a few minutes staring at Haymitch lying in the bath, he looks like he's died I think, though I know better. I've heard of Haymitch drinking much more than he has today and he's still alive. At this point I'm not sure anything can kill him. I turn in a slow circle trying to compose my thoughts before I begin the task that lies in front of me. Turning back to look at Haymitch I take a towel from the pile in the corner and start to clean his face. Methodically getting all the filth and vomit off and washed down the drain. When I am done with his face and hair I take of his jacket, shirt, under shirt and trousers. I leave his underwear on cause, even though I said I could handle it the idea of seeing that part of Haymitch is too much, it's the one thing about Haymitch that I don't need to be seeing. His underwear will clean anyway with all the water. I start to talk, to think out loud how I can put my plan into action not really knowing or caring if he can hear me. I talk about the first time that I saw Katniss and the feelings that I have for her now and how they have grown over the years, I tell him the story about the bread and what it means to me. "I'll do anything for her Haymitch, she has to survive. I love her". I don't care if he can hear me but it feels good to tell someone about this. Someone who I know can help me.

The plan is this I'll make myself look weak and forgettable, all the while I'll make sure that Katniss is the center of attention for District 12. I'll try and make sure that she is unforgettable and seems strong and caring and loving. I'll make her the one to bet on, by making myself nothing. I'll die happily as long as I know that she is safe or at least that she stands a better chance a living than I do.

Once he is clean, I rummage through his drawers looking for anything clean that I can put him in. By luck I find some pajamas and quickly dress him in them. Hauling him to his feet, which is surprisingly difficult as he's heavier than he looks, I half drag half carry him across the room and dump him on the bed. Walking around to his feet I pull them onto the bed. I through a blanket over him to make sure he doesn't freeze and after checking to make sure he's breathing I turn to leave. I'm about to open the door when I hear him say in a drowsy voice, "I'll help you kid. I'll help you keep her safe." I pause of a second and then open the door and close it softly. I head down the train which has a soothing rocking motion to it and open the door to what is my room and sit on the bed with my head in my hands. I stay like that for a while before laying down and tucking my hands behind my head. I think about Katniss and how she is somewhere on this train in bed and alone, I don't want to sleep with her just be near her and let her know that she has someone. I go over everything that I know about her and how I can possibly help her in the arena, anything that I can do. I come up short on ideas, my mind blank. I stay lying down with my hands behind my head for a long while before finally drifting off into sleep.

My dreams that night are about Katniss and the day after I gave her the bread. I am standing in the school corridor. I see her, she looks at me then looks away. Most of my friends are talking to me but I don't listen to them. The bruise around my eye has a dull throb to it. The beating that I took for burning the bread was worth it. I was able to save her life, make sure that she saw today. I didn't care that I had to take the beating. She never came and thanked me but I knew it was because she was too proud, I knew she was thankful though. . I was just glad that she was alive and well. I watched her when we were let out of school. She collected her little sister, and then she suddenly looked down. I looked to saw that she was looking at a dandelion. She picked at and holding it carefully she ran home holding Primrose's hand tight. I turned away from them and saw my father. He was watching me with a careful face. "I loved her mother. I loved her more than anything but she wanted the coal miner. I couldn't compete with him. He sang and the birds fell silent." I know this, he told me the first day of school but I didn't take much notice of him. Now though I hear the note of sadness when he talks. He really meant it, he really loved her mother. The thought makes me sad, that he couldn't get the girl that he wanted. I vowed then that I would get her and make my father proud that one of us got the one we wanted. I didn't tell him though just nodded and walked towards that gate and to home. Though a memory mixed with a dream doesn't always tell the truth, and I'm not sure now if I made that vow in life or just the dream.

Waking I feel that I have been asleep for a while but not long, I check the clock beside the bed and see that I've slept for around 4 hours. It's still dark just beginning to get light outside. I am in the same position that I feel asleep in, my hands behind my head stretched out on the bed. I get up as I need to clear my head of the feelings that are over running it, stretching out my arms and back I can't help thinking of my father and how he loved Katniss's mother all his life. I take a shower and press some of the buttons, some I like, others like the rose smelling water not so much. I dress in the same clothes as yesterday not really caring that I wore them before. Taking a look in the mirror I take a deep breath and open the door, sticking my head out and taking a look around. The corridor is empty, not even a shadow of the Capitol attendants that are supposed to look after us at all hours. I step out into the corridor letting the door shut until it hits my fingertips, then letting the door close slowly so that not a sound is made. Although I don't know why I bother, there's cameras everywhere. I head straight down the train, towards the back, past Haymitch's room and into the last carriage where the roof is made of glass long with the very end. Making a dome of windows to look through. The room is filled with chairs and low tables, part of the window opens up into an outdoor viewing platform where you can feel the wind and early morning chill. Resting my hands on the railing I let the wind wash over me. Taking my thoughts and feelings, letting them be taken by the wind and be carried away from me. I stand there for what seems like forever, just breathing in the fresh air. It's just me, the wind and the early dawn that's starting to paint the sky all sorts of colour's. I don't hear him until he is standing next to me looking at the track which seems to be sliding out from underneath us.

"You really want to save her? You love her that much you would do that" He asks no trace of malice in his voice when he says it.

"Yeah I do" I reply tersely, not wanting to be questioned about it.

"I'll help you kid but you have to do everything I tell you. You can't disobey me at all."

"Fine" I say not looking at him, I turn around and walk back down the room to the door that will take me back to the long corridor and my room. Haymitch calls after me but I ignore him not wanting to hear anything else he has to say. He says he'll help, that's all I care about.

When I reach my room I fall into a dreamless and deep sleep. When I wake the next morning I am filled with a sudden fear that I dreamed my encounter with Haymitch last night. But I know I didn't, somehow I know that it was real and that he will help me.

Getting up I take another shower and try and figure out what today will bring. Today we reach the Capitol and we will meet our stylists. Although The Hunger Games are not a fashion show it's the unwritten rule that the better looking tributes the more sponsors they will have. I try to look at least a little presentable, even though I am wearing the same clothes again. I head towards the dining car as hunger has overcome me, even though I must have eaten my weight in food at dinner last night. There is no one in the room when I enter apart from a few Capitol servers, and when I sit down a plate of stew is put in front of me along with a heap of other food. I eat my way through most of it being careful not to make myself sick as I'll need me strength for what the day brings. Finally, I take the cup of brown liquid that is letting of a thin line of steam. I've never seen anything like it before turn to the Capitol person and ask what it is.

"Hot Chocolate." He pauses as if testing himself "Try dipping some bread in it. It tastes good that way" then he goes back to standing looking straight ahead of him.

Not wanting to look rude I take his advice. He turns out to be right about the bread. Dipping it the drink does taste good. Haymitch comes in just after I have started doing this. He nods and winks at me and starts eating. I get the feeling he is waiting for me to say something about our meeting last night on the viewing platform but I stay silent getting more embarrassed by the minute. Effie comes in then and picks up a cup of coffee from the table. She mutters things about how bad mannered Haymitch is thinking that he can't hear her. Going by his smirk, he can. I look down trying not to laugh and when I look up Katniss is here. She sits down and starts to eat as much as she can. When she is done she looks at the drink in front of her. I feel obliged to tell her what it is but leave out the part that the Capitol attendant told me. I don't want to get him into trouble by repeating it as I got the impression that he's not meant to give advice only answer questions. She gives me a hard look as if wondering why I'm being nice to her, before taking a small sip of the drink. Haymitch ignores us throughout the meal, just keeps thinning his drink with something that smells foul. I can see Katniss getting more and more annoyed about this, about his lack of interest in us. It doesn't bother me but finally, she snaps.

"You going to give us some advice"

Haymitch looks up at us drunk whatever he is thinning his drink with "Stay alive" he says then starts to laugh. Katniss looks at me and then looks away again. I am angry at him, angry that after last night he still doesn't seem to care.

"Real funny" I tell him "Just not to us" I say as I hit the glass out of his hand sending to crashing to the floor. Haymitch gives me a hard calculating look then punches me in the jaw. Hard. I fall of my chair and hit the floor. I don't see what happens next but when I pick myself up from the floor I see a knife jutting between his fingers and Katniss standing there with a murderous look on her face.

"Did I really get some fighters this year" Haymitch ask leaning back in his chair. I start to pick up some of the ice from under the fruit bowl but am stopped by Haymitch.

"Don't" he says "let it show, make it look like you were in a fight"

"That's against the rules" I say, wondering what he is up to.

"It will say you didn't get caught but you still fought" Haymitch says before turning to Katniss

"Can you hit anything else with that knife" He asks. To answer she picks up the knife and hurls it at the wall. It sticks right between the seam of the panels. Haymitch doesn't even blink but simply orders us to stand in the center of the room. I go without hesitation; Katniss takes a second longer to comply. There he proceeds to walk around us prodding and looking at our faces and bodies.

"You're not too bad. Even better when you get to the stylists"  
We say nothing knowing that better looking tributes get more favour and more sponsors when the games start.

"Do not resist them. You must do everything that they say, even if you don't like it. "

"But.." Katniss begins

"No buts" Haymitch growls then picks up his bottle and stalks out the room muttering under his breath.

The room suddenly goes dark and I think that we must be going through the mountains that surround the Capitol. Every child is taught that the Capitol is surrounded by mountains and that you have to go through them to get there. I don't mind the dark or the fact that we are in a tunnel but looking at Katniss in the semi darkness I see that she is struggling not to scream. Her father I think. I know that he was blown up in a mining accident and I think of how that must have affected her, for her to have that happen to her father, to imagine that. The train is slowing and suddenly we are flooded with light. I rush to the window and Katniss does the same, and there is the Capitol.

The Capitol, the place that we have only seen on TV. At first I think that my eyes are playing tricks on me. Everything seems to be different colors, then I realise that no my eyes aren't playing tricks, that the colour's I'm seeing are real. From the buildings, to the street, to the clothes that the people are wearing and even to the people themselves. Green, blue, pink those are just a few of the colour's that people had tinted themselves with. They start to wave as they recognise the tribute train entering into the city. I start to wave back when I realise that I am being watched, I want to seem weak but liked so people will think of District 12. Katniss is looking at the people and window with a look of disgust on her face.

"One may be rich" is all I say to her and turn back to the window. I don't stop till the window is blocked by the train station. I know what Katniss is thinking – that is am trying to kill her and everyone else in that arena - and all I want is to prove her wrong. I'm waving to make people think of the District, not me. I'll make them think of her.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand looking out a window at the Capitol. Vibrant. That's the only word I can think to describe it. Colour bounces off the shiny surfaces of the tall skyscrapers. I've never seen anything like it in my life, never seen colour's like this before. I wish I could spend the day drawing what I see and mixing the colour's of paint so I could get them just right. To match what I am seeing. A soft knock at the door makes me turn around away from the view, a women's head is peering around the door looking so afraid, you would think I was going to rip her head off or something. I smile at her and this encourages her to open the door revealing two other people. I wonder who they must be, and then it clicks. This is my prep team. The ones who will make me presentable before I meet my stylist.

"Hi, I'm Peeta" I say to them as they walk in, not knowing if they know that or were just told that the male tribute from 12 was in here. The lady is flanked by two guys, one I think could rip me apart he is that big and the other is stick thin, a stark comparison neither of them say a thing, only the lady gives a small nod of her head.

"Yes we know." she says in her stupid Capitol accent. "I'm Vita, this is Janus" She says pointing to the blond mountain on her right. He has orange eyes brows and what seem to be golden eyes, but I think it must just be the light in the room. Though I can't be sure

"And this is Caius" she says pointing to the other man. He is as slim as Janus is big. He is stick thin but not malnourished as some of the people back home who are dying, just thin. I wonder how he is this thin when he has always had enough to eat. But that's not the oddest thing about him. His hair is flaming red. So red it looks like it is on fire and there seems to be some sort of glowing about his skin. When he moves it throws light about the room. I peer at him and it looks like he has had thousands upon thousands of tiny jewels implanted into his skin.

I think that Vita is the only normal one but when she turns around to speak to the Capitol attendant, I see that there are diamonds going up her spine. At every point the bones on her spine meat; a huge, glittering diamond has been imbedded into her skin. Just when I thought that the people here couldn't get any more confusing or strange, my prep team defy my expectation.

"So Peeta how are you finding the Capitol so far?" Vita asks. Before I have time to answer her I find myself being lifted up and laid down on a table. I struggle a little but only from the shock of being lifted bodily without knowing. Vita, Janus and Caius stand over me blocking part of the light from the lamp above my head.

They just stare, they don't say anything just look over my face and body and start. After a few minutes of this they move and begin their work.

First they clean the stubble that is beginning to form on my face. Even though I shaved on the train it still comes back after only a day. Then they make me have a bath in something that smells just as bad as it feels. It takes of some of my skin and all the dirt and dust from home. I'm not as bad as those from the Seam but coal dust lingers on all from 12, it's inside our skin. The bath leaves me bare and pink from the horrible stuff that they put in.

"Now Peeta this will be cold but don't move ok?" Caius tells me. I see a needle coming towards my face and tell myself to be still even though I am freaking out that such a large needle is coming at me. I feel it pierce the skin around my cheek and chin and then a horrible cold, a leaching cold the spreads around my face. My face scrunches up on instinct as I try to get away from the cold but Vita grabs my chin saying,

"Please don't move".

After that I try not to move at all. Keeping everything rigid and stiff as they work. Hardly speaking to any of them as they work their way around my body. Making everything clean and tidy. After what feels like an hours Caius tells me I can move. The cold has finally vanished from my face and now feels numb. Despite the numbness I can speak, which I am please do discover.

"What now" I ask them as I see them heading towards the door. I panic that they are just going to leave me in hear all raw and numb and pink.

"Don't worry we are just going to get Portia" Vita tells me as she closes the door behind her.

Sitting up I realise that most of the day has gone and it is now twilight. The low sun casts a soft glow on the city making it seem like it is breathing as it glitters of the building. Casting rainbows into the darkening sky. I hear the door open but decide to stay looking out the window watching the orange light bouncing across the rooftops in arcs. Orange, I like the colour orange.

"It's lovely" says a quiet voice beside me.

I start, but without turning I answer truthfully "Yeah."

There was silence for a long moment, then I turn and take a look at my stylist for the games.

She's a small woman, normal looking but with something that I can't place making her seem exotic. She has kind eyes which I notice and feel relieved about.

"Haymitch told me" she says "Cinna and me. About what you want to do. We will help both of you but it's you who has to do the hard parts" she says looking at me.

I am too stunned to speak. Haymitch told them and they want to help. I feel a rush of gratitude towards Haymitch then for all that he has done and towards the stylists for helping as well. I mentally take back my hatred towards him for thinking that he doesn't care.

I managed to chock a "Thank you" out and look down at my feet, embarrassed by her saying that she would help me.

She looks at me then shakes her head a little as if trying to clear it, then smiles.

"So for the opening ceremony as you know you have to wear something that reflects your District." I nod my understanding; every District has to do this.

"So me and Cinna where thinking the coal miner is overdone so we were looking at what people do with coal. Burn it. I really hope you don't have a problem with fire" she says laughing a little at my face. "Don't worry Cinna is saying the same to your friend" she adds as I look horrified and scared. "That's a relief" I blurt out, nervous about what is coming.

My thoughts are doing somersaults about being burned alive but then I remember Haymitch saying that we have to do what they tell us. I put a small smile on my face and say

" I'm not scared. So what are we doing?" I ask with a smile

Portia smiles at my enthusiasm. "Something no one has done before" She says as she gestures for me to follow her. As she leads me out the room I catch a glimpse out the window at one last ray of orange light being thrown into the air. A high arc of the flaming light, casting one last ray over the sky as darkness falls.

I am going to be burned alive. And I'm sure Katniss must be thinking the same thing.

That's the only thought that crosses my mind as the lift takes us down to the bottom floor, where we will start the parade. The lift stops and Portia and I step out into what really can only be called a stable. All the horses and chariots are kept here, what the tributes ride during the ceremony. I look around trying to take in everything around me, I've never seen anything like it, though in the last few days that's all I seem to think.

The room is buzzing. There are the other tributes, their stylists, horses, chariots and mentors. Then there is Katniss and her stylist Cinna. Seeing her makes me heart beat faster as she looks beautiful all made up by Cinna.

When she sees me a look of relief passes over her face. I know what she is thinking; thank god I am wearing the same thing as her. Portia takes hold of my arm and steers me towards Katniss and Cinna. With their help we are directed onto the chariots.

While Portia and Cinna are talking in hushed voices away from us about something to do with the costumes, I look over at Katniss. I smile at her which seems to make her come to the fact that yes we really are here and that we are going to be set on fire.

"What do you think? About the fire?" she asks me.

"I rip of yours if you'll rip of mine" I say. My jaw is clenched tight so the words come out sort of strangled. I am terrified about this. But I remember what Haymitch said and I will not complain. My thoughts are somewhere between thinking it is cool and that I will die before even making it to the arena.

We both know that even if we do get burned that we will be put into the arena no matter what, that the Gamemakers don't care if we are hurt before we go in. They will think it adds more value and entertainment to the games if we are hurt, the weak ones to hunt first.

"I know we were told to do what they said but I really don't think that Haymitch thought of this" There is real worry in her voice. She is a scared about is as me.

"Where is he? He's meant to protect us from this sort of thing." I say lightly even though I am a little worried. The very fact that Haymitch is putting us in this situation in the first place without even bothering to find out how we feel about it makes me angry but at the same he doesn't want to hurt or maim us before the Games start so it must be safe.

"It's probably not wise to have him near an open flame because of all the alcohol in him" Katniss says and with that we both start laughing. It's nice to hear he laugh even if it's only brought on by the nerves because of what's about to happen. Just like that I am thinking of what could have been between me and Katniss if we hadn't been picked and if The Hunger Games didn't happen. That we might have had a nice life together, laughing and smiling, instead of facing the fact that we will have to kill each other.

The opening music of the Games starts to play and the chariots begin to roll out into the street. Everyone looks good and the crowd is going crazy as the tributes appear. All too soon though it's time for us to be set alight. Cinna is there and before me or Katniss has time to protest he sets our capes and head pieces alight. I brace myself for pain but there is none. Relief passes through me. Thank you. I think glad that I won't be a human torch and be burned here, right now.

Cinna is shouting something but Katniss can't quite hear him. I know what he saying as I asked him to shout it, but I don't want to give it away. He makes a gesture and I know what to do, I grab onto Katniss's hand and hold it tight. She tries to snatch her hand back until I tell her that's what Cinna wanted us to do. She takes that as fact and holds tightly back as we roll out onto the street.

I do not care for the costumes or the people of the Capitol who are cheering our names and throwing flowers at us. All I can think about is Katniss. The flames transformed her. From something pretty to something that is beyond beautiful. They highlight her eyes and make them seem like they are shinning and her whole face has a quality that makes it look fuller and smoother. When she blinks the flames make it seem like she is throwing little bits of light from them making it look like she had fire inside her. It took all the worry from her face and made her seem relaxed and happy despite where we are. They made her the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and this only reinforces the idea that I have to save her. She has to go home to her family. All I can do it look at her and nothing else she is that breathtaking.

I come back into focus when I feel the pressure on my hand slacken.

"Don't let go" I say looking at her "Please I think I might fall out"

That's half true but also I want to feel her hand on mine, feel the closeness of her to me. Besides it's part of my plan.

"Ok" she says and keeps holding on to me.

As the president is talking I see that the cameras are focusing more on us than anyone else. Our costumes are bringing everybody's attention to us as the light makes it impossible to look away. Cinna and Portia have done us a huge favour they have made us unforgettable by dressing us this way. By acting the way, I have, letting Katniss take all the crowds attention I hope that they will remember her more than me and that they will help her once we are in the arena.

We are taken around the inner city once more as we head to the training center, the building we will live in until the Games start. I see that the camera people do make sort of an effort to show all the other tributes but they are fixated on us and our costumes. The door has just closed behind us when they are all there. The prep teams, Cinna and Portia. After a quick glance around I see that we are getting daggers from the other tributes, because we looked so much better than they did. I watch Portia as she takes the flaming capes and puts them out with something from a can. I'm glad that they are off now and the fear of burning has gone. Cinna pats me on the back and says well done. All this time me and Katniss are still glued together, I make no move to let go of her hand, feeling the warmth that comes from her is one of the best things ever. It's her who lets go first.

"Thanks. For not letting go. I was getting a bit shaky there" I lie with a hint of a smile,

"It didn't show really" Katniss tells me smiling back.

"No one was looking at me they were just looking at you. Flames suit you. You should wear them more often." I tell her. I smile at her with some degree of shyness as being this close to her is just making my heart beat about three times faster than normal. I am giddy just being in her presence. I try to keep a hold of it so that she can't see what I am feeling.

Katniss has a look of shock on her face and is trying to puzzle out the motive between my smile and the emotion behind it. I can guess what she is thinking. Don't trust me because I will kill her. That I am dangerous to her. That I am luring her to me to make it easier for me to kill her.

Then she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me. Right over the bruise that Haymitch gave me. I know it's a sign, a sign that she thinks she's onto what I am up to, my plan to kill her but I don't care because she kissed me and it's the only thing that registered in my mind. Nothing else matters right now. Nothing but that small kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The ground grew smaller and smaller the higher that we rise in the elevator of the Training Center. It was designed for the tributes, along with their teams, to live in until the Games start. According to Effie, who talks in a non-stop stream the whole ride, every District has a whole floor to themselves. So we don't mingle or talk to each other I guess, no need for us to get friendly with each other before we have to try and kill them. I can't stop myself from looking about in glee as we rise, looking at the Capitol that's stretched as far as I can see on every side, throwing specks of light though the sky. My costume shines in this light because of the fabric that they used to make it, making its own light to add to the sky. Portia looks at me, watching me looking out the window in wonder,

"It's beautiful is it not?" she asks

"Yeah" I say with a simply honestly.

"Peeta I just wanted to say that…" She begins but the doors are opening and Effie is continuing her mini speech, saying that she can't seal the sponsors deals that only Haymitch can do that. But that she has been talking us up to try and get people to sponsor us. Saying that coal turns to diamond, it doesn't though everybody in 12 knows this but I don't think Effie cares. She'll say anything to make us sound good. Katniss has wandered down to her room and I'm left alone with Effie and Portia, Effie's speech is interrupted by Haymitch's voice coming from the room down the hall,

"I don't care what she said just do it" he hollers. Effie gives a little smile at this and she too leaves, presumably to her room or to deal with more business.

I look to Portia for clarification as to what that was about, "Effie told him and all the servers that he wasn't allowed to drink while you were in the Capitol" Portia whispers to me "He's been screaming about it since we got here and trying to get them to bring him a drink"

"Can't they just do it?" I ask

"No but you might want to consider asking them if they could otherwise he will be a complete disaster for the whole games, if he had something to drink he might want to help you more than if he didn't" Portia says back with a small smile, playing across her face.

"Come let me show you to your room. I'll let you change before dinner"

That day with the bread keeps replaying over and over inside my head. I think about the look of hope on her face when she got it and how it made me feel. I try to think about what I could do in the arena and the interview that could help Katniss more, gain her more sponsor's to help her through the games. I try and think of everything that I could do to try and make sure that she wins. My mind comes to only one conclusion but I refuse to let the plan fully form until I have talked to the Haymitch and the stylists about it in case it's the wrong thing to do. I want to make it easier for her, not harder so any help that I can get I'll take.

I hear a commotion in the corridor outside and think that it must be Effie walking to the dining room, I know that if I want to talk to them now without Katniss there now is my only chance to do so. Sighing I step out the shower and find something to wear. A dark blue top and black trousers. Something that doesn't stand out that much.

I open the door carefully looking up and down the corridor to see if anyone is there. A low murmur of voices float down from the end of the hall that leads to the sitting room, so I head on that direction. On my way I pass a read haired girl dressed in all in white,

"Hey do you work here?" I ask her. I don't get a reply but she nods her head once fast and then looks back at the floor.

"Could you please get Haymitch a drink I think that it would do him a lot of good if he was to have one" She looks alarmed at the thought, no wonder I'm asking her to disobey an order, I smile showing that I mean her no harm and that I am not going to force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do.

"Just think about it ok" I say softly with a smile and carry on towards that voices that I heard.

Wandering through the sitting room which is simple but still decadent like everything in the Capitol, I see that everyone is standing on the balcony overlooking the city, sliding open the door quietly I step out and join them, looking in wonder at the city. Portia, Cinna, Haymitch and Effie are all talking about the opening ceremonies and how we were a huge hit in them.

"Ah Peeta. What do you want?" Haymitch barks when he notices me. The others turn to look at me as well, interested.

"Want to talk to you" I say coldly back to him, not letting my feelings show in my voice or my face.

"Oh " Haymitch says in a sarcastic and high-pitched mocking voice turning back towards the skyline.

"Go get a drink Haymitch" I snap at him in exasperation

"Can't" Haymitch says laughing at the look on my face.

"Go try" I sap again

Haymitch gives me a long hard look and slouches off in the general direction of the dining room and the red haired girl I spoke to.

"What is it Peeta?" Effie says in her silly Capitol accent, that I am getting used to fast.

"I want to talk about…well what I want is to…I want to talk about Katniss" I finally get out after several minutes of trying and failing to get the words out. I'm pretty sure my face is bright red and I star at my shoes so they hopefully won't notice.

"Well I would say it's about time you talked to us about her" Says Effie looking at her watch. That catches me by surprise as I thought that Effie would have no idea about my conversation with Haymitch on the train.

"Wait. You know what I am planning to do. I thought only Haymitch and Portia and Cinna knew"

"Well of course I knew how could I not, Haymitch told me all about what you said. And I thought that it was so brave, so courageous that you are willing to do anything for her, that I had to get involved and help you."

Am I lost for word's, standing there in shock for what seems like forever before I manage to stutter out a thank you. I'm really grateful that she's willing to help as well. Effie is surprising me and I'm beginning to grow fond of her.

"Not at all Peeta, it seems that we have all taken a liking to that young lady and the more help people want to give her the better, even if that means that you don't get any but if you are willing to do that then we can try our best to get her home to her family for you" Cinna says in his even voice, which oddly lacks the silly high pitched Capitol accent that everyone else has.

Looking into his eyes I know that he is telling the truth and that everything he says he means, from the bottom of his heart.

"I am willing, I will do anything to make sure she lives and goes home" I tell him looking straight into his eyes when saying it.

Cinna just nods his head and looks back over the city, still glowing faintly in the dying sunlight.

"Go to the roof" he says in undertone " if you want to talk to her, no one will hear you. Go through the door at the end of the hall, it will take you up there," He says without looking at me. I nod my head to show that I understand.

Effie bustles out saying that she is going to get Katniss for dinner and that we should start thinking about sitting around the table. We are still on the balcony when I notice Katniss coming into the room with Effie right behind her, I see Katniss relax somewhat when she sees that Cinna and Portia are going to be here as well as I know that she doesn't get along with Haymitch by himself. I try smiling at her a little as we sit down to show her that I am on her side but she doesn't see or ignores me if she did.

Dinner starts and Haymitch appears looking more relaxed than he did before, I'm guessing the red haired girl gave him a drink after all. He sits and takes the wine that is being offered to him, I notice Effie looking at him in disgust but ignore her, as longs as he's in a good mode the better. I try to tune out most of what they are talking about, its mostly about how we presented ourselves at the opening ceremony and what we are going to do at the interviews. It's not until about half way through the meal that I really come back into focus. The red haired girl has just put a cake on the table, Katniss suddenly gasps and I can see why, the cake is on fire. She voices the thought that was going through my head as well,  
"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? Oh" Katniss exclaimed when she looked up at the girls face.

"I know you"

All the conversation stops as everybody turns to look at Katniss, I see the panic that passes through Cinna and Haymitch's face at this point, that Katniss might ruin all the support that she is building from the public if they find out that she knows this girl.

"How could you know her Katniss" Says Effie sharply to her "She's an Avox"  
"A what?" Katniss asks with a blank look, I'm lost as well, having never heard of them before.

"She's had her tongue cut out so she can't talk. She committed a crime, this is the punishment. She was probably a traitor" Haymitch explains quietly to her while the girl stands there looking at the floor mortified and trying to ignore them.

I see Katniss taking that in and her face changing as she remembers something and I know I have to help, "Yeah" I say wildly snapping my figures "She looks like Delly. You know Delly Cartwright. From back home" I see Katniss look up and stare at me for a second when I say this but then I see her look of relief when she thinks through what I said quickly,

"Oh yeah. It's her hair, I thought that it looked the same" Katniss says jumping on the suggestion, "Her eyes as well" I add even though this girl looks nothing like Delly but, it's a lie that might just stop everyone from worrying about it. They could put it down to stress and excitement about the games.

I glance at Haymitch as this conversation takes place, and see that his face shows what I know already that he knows it was a lie. That he knows what I did to stop everyone from worrying, I shake my head a little to show that it is not open for discussion and he nods in agreement and lets it drop and turns the conversation to something else. Cinna explains to Katniss that yes it's alcohol that makes it burn and that he ordered in honour of our costumes in the opening ceremony.

After dinner we all go to watch the opening ceremonies being replayed on the TV. I don't really watch, none of the others make an impact on me apart from the ones that did when I saw the reaping's being replayed. I don't really think about anything until it's our turn, and they are showing us holding hand, ablaze on the chariots.

Haymitch is the one that brings up the hand holding.

"Who thought of the hand holding?" he asks with half a glance at me.

"Cinna" says Portia saving me from having to answer and from the conversation I know Katniss would demand.

"Good, perfect touch of rebellion there" Haymitch says chuckling. Katniss and I sit in silence, contemplating what he has just said.

"Ok so tomorrow is training, come down here and I will tell you what I want you to do, now get out of here, go sleep while we talk. " Haymitch waving his hand in a dismissive way, telling us we can go. We both rise and walk side by side down the corridor.

Getting to Katniss's room I lean against the doorway not really stopping her from getting in but making sure that I have her attention, making sure that she listens to me. "So Delly, imagine seeing her lookalike here." I say with a hint of sarcasm, Katniss doesn't answer, doesn't even look at me and stares blankly down the hall, I see that she wants to talk but that she won't talk here,

"Come see the roof" I say "Cinna showed me, come on, the view is amazing you can almost see the whole city, there's a bit of a wind though" I start of down the hall looking back to make sure that she is following me, "Can we just go?" Katniss askes following me, "Sure" I answer after a moment of hesitation on her face she accepts that and we head up to the roof. I know that she understood that by going up there no one will hear us and that's why she agreed to come with me otherwise it wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't have come with me.

Reaching the roof, I stop and stare for a moment, though I said that the view was great I never thought that it would be this good. I notice something at the side of the roof, a bird flying then a small, zapping sound from where it tried to fly down the side of the building. Katniss comes up beside me and we head over to the railing and stand for a minute taking in the view.

"Come see this, I asked if we were allowed up here and Cinna says that we can't fall of because of this" I hold my hand out to where I saw the bird flying and again here the zapping sound and I jerk my hand back. "There is a force field around here stops us from falling to our death"

Katniss laughs "So concerned about us being safe" I see that she still doesn't think that we shouldn't be up here "Do you think their watching us?"

I think for a second and then answer "maybe, come and see the garden", I lead the way across the roof, towards a greenhouse filled with chimes and plants. It's loud, loud enough that no one will hear us if we talk quietly. I turn to look at her, waiting for her to start to tell why she knows that girl.

Katniss tells me, she tells me everything about how she and Gale where out hunting and they saw the hover craft and the boy and girl running from it. I listen without interrupting once letting her tell me everything without stopping, about how they did nothing to try and help them.

"Did they see you?" is all I ask when she is done

"I don't know" Katniss says, "we were hiding", though there's something about her expression that makes me think she's lying, I don't press her for anymore as I know that it won't do any good now, she won't say anymore.

"Your shivering" I say as I notice that she is indeed cold, I take of my jacket despite the chill and hand it to her. She recoils a little but puts it on, letting is fall around her.

"They came from the Capitol" I ask as I button it at her neck.

Katniss simply nods.

"Why were they running to do you think?"

"I don't know" is all she says.

"I would leave" I say loudly enough to be heard. That was a mistake I didn't mean to speak as loud as I did, because if someone is watching they would have heard that. I cover it up fast,

"I would go home now if allowed, though you have to admit the food is great" I say forcing a laugh and a smile on to my face to hide what I just said.

I see her surprise that I am able to turn the conversation around so that if anyone did here then they would just think that I was scared about the upcoming games.

"Come on, it's getting cold again, we should go back inside"

Once inside I decide to ask her something else. Keeping my tone light and friendly I ask,

"Gale. He was the one that carried your sister away during the reaping?"

"Yeah" Katniss says her guard up again "Do you know him?"

"Not really, all the girls talk about him though, I just thought that he was you cousin or something, you look a lot like each other"

"No, were not family" Katniss says with a small smile.

I nod not letting my feelings show on my face.

"He come to say goodbye to you?"

"Yes, so did your father, he gave me some cookies" She says. She is trying to stay friendly but her tone has turned a little icy because of these questions. She's starting to wall herself off again.

Raising my eyebrows, I let her think I'm just hearing this for the first time, my face still unreadable I say "He likes you and you sister. I think he wishes that he had a daughter not three boys in the house." Katniss just looks at me and says nothing.

We walk in silence down the stairs both lost in thought until we get to her door

"He knew your mother" I say suddenly

"Yeah they both grew up in town." She answers giving me my jacket back, probably wondering why I said "See you tomorrow then".

"See you" I say, and walk off back towards my room.

I fall in to an uneasy sleep, trying to think of the best way to tell Haymitch what I plan on doing, to try and help Katniss win the games.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a long night and I don't sleep well. I'm too wrapped up in forming my plan to help Katniss. Too busy worrying about her life to even think about my own. I decide to get up even though the dawn hasn't come through yet and the sky is still dark. No point lying around doing nothing I think, I find the clothes that I wore to dinner last night and throw them on, I'll shower later when it's light outside.

I open my door quietly, something that I've gotten rather good at in the last few days and head up onto the roof. It's cold but the air does me some good, it helps to clear my head and allows me to think straight. I stand at the railing, looking out over the Capitol, seeing the lights on the street, marking the way home for people. At least they get to go home I think, I'll never have that chance again. It's a sour thought but I don't care, I'm in no mood to be cheerful.

I debate whether or not I should go find Haymitch and talk strategy with him, about what we will do to fulfil my plan but the roof is so peaceful and serene that I don't want to ruin it with his bitterness. Instead I watch the sun rise over the mountains that surround the Capitol and light the city with its soft glow. I wish that I had my drawing pad with me, to capture the beauty that I see in front of me. But its back at home, with my family in 12 so I'll never get to add to it. They will have to make do with the drawings that I've already done.

Once the sun has almost risen fully I leave the roof and the breeze and head back to my room, I hear faint movement coming from Katniss's room as I pass and know that she must be awake as well. I close the door and lean against it, trying to work up the courage to face the day. I shower, letting the warm water fall over me and try to will it to sooth me and make me calm, it helps a little but I know I can't stay here forever, I'll have to face everybody at some point. Once showered I find that an outfit has been left for me. Black trousers, burgundy top and shoes made of leather. Simple but somehow it reminds me of home. Once dressed I go back into the corridor and knock on Haymitch's door, he doesn't answer so I go in and rouse him from his sleep. He gets up screaming waving something around as if trying to ward me off.

"Haymitch it's me. It's Peeta" I taking a few steps back out of his reach,

"Peeta?" Haymitch asks in a confused manner then as if remembering who I am says "Oh Peeta, what do you want?"

"Time to get dressed" is all I say and walk out the room.

I lean against the wall opposite his door, after around twenty minutes he appears, wet haired but dressed. He gives me a look that says he hates me but I ignore him,

"Time for breakfast" I say and head towards the dining room, Haymitch is tow.

The first thing that I notice upon entering the dining room is that Katniss is wearing the same clothes as me. It makes me smile inside but I can tell from the look on her face that she is less than pleased about this.

"Good morning" I tell her and help myself to food, Haymitch mutters the same and grabs all the stew that he can fit on his plate. Katniss is turning a roll over and over in her hands and I know that she must be nervous about the training, I am as well. Three days in which we can learn new skills and then present them in front of the Gamemakers to gain a score that will help determine if we get any sponsors. It's not just that, that has me worried, today we will also meet the other tributes on even ground, without all the make-up and costumes. All of us in simple clothes and not trying to kill each other.

I eat quickly, and then we both sit still not really moving or talking until Haymitch has worked his way through all the food that he piled onto his plate. As we watch him, he takes a flask from his inside pocket and drinks deeply from it and leans forward, elbows placed on the tables,

"So, let's get to it. Training. First things first, if you like I'll coach you separately. Decide now"

"Why would you want to coach us separately?" Katniss askes

"For example if you have a skill that you don't want the other to know about" Haymitch says as if it should be obvious, at this me and Katniss look at each other and seem to both come to the same decision,

"I don't have any secret skills, and I know what yours is right? I've eaten enough of your squirrels" I say with a smile, still looking at Katniss. She looks thoughtful at this as if she never thought that I would eat them.

"You can coach us both together" Katniss says, whilst I nod in agreement,

"All right then, give me an idea of what you can do" Haymitch says bored,

I answer immediately "I can't do anything, apart from baking bread if you count that"

"Sorry, no I don't. Katniss I know you can use a knight" Haymitch replies looking at her

"Not really, I can hunt though" Katniss says, almost sheepishly, "with a bow and arrow"

"Any good?" Haymitch asks her. Katniss pauses at this and thinks, I know she's good I've had enough of the animals that she's sold to my father but as I'm about to say this she replies with,

"I'm all right"

Hearing this I know that she is playing down her skill, probably out of modesty but I have to tell Haymitch more, "She's better than good she's excellent. My father gets her squirrels and always says how she gets them in the eye not the body, the butcher says the same. She can take down deer as well" I say with enthusiasm, trying to show Haymitch that she really is that good.

Katniss looks up in surprise at my praise for her skill, as if she didn't expect me to say anything about her let alone anything good. Of course I say it though, I've noticed and it deserves to be said. She looks at me in a suspicious manner and asks

"What are you doing?", I answer honestly "what are you doing? If Haymitch is going to help you he has to know what you can really do. Don't underrate yourself." I can see that my comment only gets to her though,

"What about you? I've seen you lift 50 kilo bags of flour in the market. Tell Haymitch that, it's not nothing" She snaps back at me.

"Right I'm sure there will be loads of flour bags for me to throw at people in the arena. It's not the same as being able to use a weapon. You know that" I snap back, angry that she doesn't seem to grasp that.

Katniss turns to Haymitch saying "He can wrestle, he came second in the school's competition last year, his brother came first, but he was just after"

I'm surprised that she knows that, I don't remember her being involved in any sports things at school, let alone being at the competition. Despite this her comment makes me angry,

"What use is that? Have you ever seen anyone be wrestled to death?" I say, my anger making me sound disgusted at the very idea

Katniss starts to get angry and her voice rises as she half shouts, "There's always hand-to-hand combat. If you can get a knife, you'll have a chance. If I get jumped I'll be dead!", this sets me off and I almost explode at her,

"But you won't be! You'll be up a tree, eating raw squirrel and picking people off with arrows. My mother said something similar when she came to say goodbye, like she was trying to cheer me. She said that the District might finally have a winner. I thought she meant me but then I thought about it and realized, she meant you."

Katniss just waves her hand, dismissing everything I've just said, "She meant you"

"No she said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' She is" I tell her softly

Katniss seems about to answer back but she pauses as she takes in what I've just said. She looks at me and seems how much it hurt me to say that aloud, to tell her how little my own mother thinks of me. Her eyes flicker down to the loaf of bread still in her hands and says "Only because someone helped me"

I follow her gaze towards to bread, remembering the day that I threw it to her, and know that she is thinking the same thing. I don't mention it though just shrug and say

"People will help you while in the arena. They'll be tripping over themselves to sponsor you"

"No more than you" Katniss replies, but I think she is just trying to be nice after her outburst.

I look over at Haymitch, who has been silent throughout our conversation, just watching us glaring, I roll my eyes at him and then look down at the table, following the groves made by the wood with my nail as I say "She has no idea. The effect she can have on people." I refuse to look at her. Knowing she must be confused but I know that if I look, I won't be able to control my face.

Finally, Haymitch speaks, after letting us sit not talking or looking each other for around a minute,

"Well then, well Katniss there will be no guarantee there will be a bow in the arena but make sure that during your private session with the Gamemakers you show how good you are. Until then, don't go near the archery stuff. Stay away from it. You any good at trapping?"

Katniss mutters back "I know some basic snares"

"Might be important in terms of food. Peeta she is right, don't count out strength once you are in the arena. Physical power can tilt the advantage for people. They will have weights in the Training Centre but again don't use them. Don't let the other tributes know how much you can lift. Learn something that you don't know. Spear throwing, learn to use a mace or tie some knots. Show what you're really good at during your private sessions only. Are we clear?" Haymitch asks. Both Katniss and I nod to show him that we do. We start to rise from the table when Haymitch begins talking again,

"Oh one last thing. In public I want you to stay by each other's side all the time." Even though I know this I still pretend to object along with Katniss who looks outraged. Haymitch just slams his hand onto the table "No objections, every minute! It's not open to be talked about. You both said you would do what I said! You will stay together; you will act as friends. Now go away. Meet Effie at ten by the elevator for training."

Katniss leaves immediately, stalking back to her room to sulk I'm guessing. I watch her go and turn to Haymitch, "Thank you" I say while he just looks into the distance, "Don't thank my kid. I'm just trying to keep you both alive for as long as I can" Haymitch says, pouring himself a drink.

"Thanks anyway" I say as I walk out the room, heading back to my bedroom, to lie down before we have to meet Effie.

I sit for a bit, worried about the training and seeing the other tributes before heading to meet Effie. Katniss isn't there yet so we both just stand around not saying anything until she does. She's biting her nails, but quickly stops when she sees us standing there. Effie ushers us into the elevator making sure that we both look presentable.

The training center is below the level of the stables, where we finished after being shown to the Capitol in our fiery costumes, it doesn't take long to get there, given the speed the elevators travel at, so I don't get the chance to say anything to Katniss before the doors open showing us that we have arrived. The room is huge, filled with every kind of weapon imaginable spread out in stations. Although we left before ten we are the last to arrive here, all the other tributes are standing in a loose circle, though you can feel the tension coming off everybody. We join them and someone comes and pins a number 12 to our backs, to show which district we're from. I see Katniss looking around and know what she is thinking, we are the only ones wearing the same clothes.

I listen as the head trainer reads off all the stations and how they work, she also explains that we are not allowed to engage with any of the other tributes, that there are assistants around if we want to practice with someone else. I set my sights on the Career tributes, the ones who volunteer to be here, and notice that they are bigger and stronger than me. I'll have to rely on the interviews and my knowledge if I have a shot of carrying out my plan once in the arena. I can see Katniss looking uneasy, the effect from the costumes was not because of us but Cinna and Portia. They made us enviable, we are nothing without them. Atala, the head Trainor, finishes with her list and lets us go. I stay where I am, watching Katniss who is watching the careers go to the deadliest weapons and handle them with ease. Eventually I nudge her on the arm to remind her that I'm still there, she jumps at the contact.

"Where do you want to start?" I ask, my face grave as I realize that we are both out of our depth. Katniss looks around again at everyone in the room,

"How about we tie some knots?"

"Sure thing" I say with a smile and we both cross to the station that deals with this. The instructor here looks happy that we are here, and once he figures that Katniss has some knowledge he shows us some traps that leave you hanging upside down. It takes me longer to master how to get it working but after an hour I'm fairly sure that I've got it and we cross over to the next station which is filled with paints, for camouflage.

I feel like I'm in heaven, getting to paint again, even though it's on my skin and not paper and with varying degrees of brown and green, it's still a small joy. The trainer complements me on my work and I smile at him, I see Katniss looking in wonder at me and I admit to her that I do the cakes back at the bakery.

"The cakes?" she asks, as she isn't really paying attention, to busy watching the other tributes,

"The ones in the bakery at home. The iced ones" I tell her

I see that she understands now, the ones for the holidays and other events, the ones too expensive for almost everybody to buy. I've seen her sister, Prim, drag her to the window a few times to look at them. Katniss never says no; she always lets Prim do this.

I offer her my arm to have closer look at what I'm doing, I've mixed the colour's to blend with a tree. The greens and browns, alternating to make it look like light is falling through leaves. For some reason this just seems to make her angry and she replies with a sharp comment,

"Lovely. If only you could frost someone to death, you'd be set"

I laugh "Don't be superior. You don't know what we will find in the arena, it could be a gigantic cake…" I begin before she cuts me off,

"Let's move on" she snaps, so we do.

After that the days being to blur into one, we go from station to station picking up some useful tips. We build fires, throw knifes and I learn how to make a shelter. Although Haymitch told us to play out skills down I still do well at hand-to-hand combat and Katniss does well at the edible plants station. We do stay away from weights and archery though. The Gamemakers come and go throughout the days, making an appearance on the first day and then occasionally throughout the rest. They are normally eating from the food that has been provided for them. Though I notice them keeping an eye on us sometimes.

We eat in a dining room, just off from the gym. We have breakfast and dinner in our rooms then lunch down here. Most of the tributes eat alone, with some of the careers eating together. Katniss and I stay together trying to think of things to talk about during lunch. Haymitch keeps asking us to look friendly so I really make the effort to try. During one of the lunches I empty the bread basket out and show Katniss all the different bread from all the districts, telling her that they have to include them. She seems a little impressed saying,

"You do know a lot",

"yeah, but only about bread. Right laugh like I've said something really funny", she does though it doesn't sound convincing. There's a chill between us that I can't break through, though I keep trying.

"Right, I'll smile and you tell me something" I tell Katniss. She begins a story about her and a bear and I smile and ask questions when needed, keeping up the idea that we are really good friends.

On the second day of training I notice that the little girl form 11 is following us around the gym, Katniss hasn't seemed to notice so I point it out to her while we are throwing spears.

"I think we have a shadow" I whisper to her. Katniss looks around and spots her just before she hides behind a post.

"I think I heard that her name is Rue"

"What can we do?" Katniss asks, harshly but I don't think she means it

"Nothing, I was just making conversation" I reply, which is the truth.

Haymitch and Effie are focused on getting us into the best shape that they can and spend all of dinner grilling us about how the day went. I try to remain patient with them as I know they are only trying to help, while Katniss just gets grumpier the longer it goes on. Heading to bed one night I mutter,

"Someone should get Haymitch a drink" in the hopes of making her laugh, which it does. Though the sound dies as quickly as it started,

"Don't please, don't pretend when there's no one around"

"All right Katniss" I say wearily, I've kind of given up on the idea of her liking me at the point so I've resigned myself to what I have. She doesn't talk to me after that apart from in front of people. Which isn't often.

The last day of training is when they call us into the private sessions with the Gamemakers. They start with the boy from District 1 and then the girl, carrying on in that fashion, through the Districts. We sit in silence as the room empties out until it's just Katniss and I left. I hear my name being called out over a speaker and rise, heading to the door. At this Katniss speaks up

"remember what Haymitch said about throwing the weights" she says quickly,

"Thanks" I reply, grateful that she spoke, "you…..shoot straight" I tell her and see her nod before I walk into the training gym.

I throw some of the weights around, some better than others. It's not great but it will have to do. I've done the best I can, besides Haymitch said to use the weights and not to paint, otherwise I would have done that. I head over to the elevator and take it up to the District 12 floor, where Haymitch and Effie are waiting. I tell them about the weight throwing and then we just sit in the living room. Waiting for Katniss to come back. We don't say anything, anything they want to say will wait until we are both there. I fix my eyes on the hall, willing Katniss to walk through at any moment. We hear the ding of the elevator arriving and Katniss running down the hall and slamming her door. I look in confusion at Effie and Haymitch as they rise and head to the corridor. All I can hear from the sitting room is Katniss screaming at them to go away from inside her room.

I sit back down and wait for Haymitch and Effie to return, maybe help me make sense of what has just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

I stand up as Haymitch and Effie walk back in,

"Well I don't know what's gotten into her" Effie remarks, as she settles back into the sofa, Haymitch simply looks thoughtful,

"Peeta, why don't you go freshen up and change before dinner okay?" he says in a tone that means his request is not open for discussion, I nod and head out the room, closing the door behind me. Just before it's fully closed and hear Effie and Haymitch talking in low voices before the door fully shuts, shutting out the noise. I simply stand in the corridor for a moment trying to collect myself before heading down towards my room, reaching it I make a decision and towards Katniss's door intending to knock and ask her what's wrong. Just before I put my hand on the door I hear and faint muffled sound, I lean in closer and hear that she is crying, really crying. I know instantly that I'm not equipped to deal with a crying girl right now and I sincerely doubt that she would be happy to see me at this time so I back away, and head back to my room.

I decide to take a nap before dinner, it's not like I have anything else to do with my time. I nap for about an hour or so, I didn't look at the clock before I feel asleep so I could have been longer and then take a long shower. I try to wash away the sound of Katniss crying. I don't want her to cry but I don't know any way to make her stop. I feel helpless and I don't like it. Once dressed, I wander around the room looking at the view of the Capitol with the setting sun until there's a knock on the door. It's Effie saying it's time to come to dinner, she gives me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder as I walk past and I know that she saw me standing outside Katniss's room earlier and then walk away without doing anything. Cinna and Portia join us for dinner, they are seated when I enter and I take a seat next to them at the table. Haymitch sits, drinking something foul out of his glass. Effie and Katniss are the last to sit down. Katniss looks dismayed to see that Cinna is there, and I wonder again what happened during her private session. I try and catch her eye at the table and when I do I raise my eyebrows asking " _What happened?"_ all I get in response is a small shake of her head.

Dinner starts and everyone talks about the small things, the weather, the food until just as the main course is starting Haymitch blurts out "Enough, no more small-talk. Just how bad were you?"

I jump in first eager to try and make her feel better,

"I'm not sure that it mattered. When I showed up they were all drunk and singing some kind of drinking song. No one looked at me the whole time. I threw some weights anyway until they said I could leave." It's a lie, they weren't drunk or singing when I was in, but I figured that if it's something the Gamemakers did that's making Katniss upset I'll try and make it sound like I had it worse than she did. I see a faint smile on her face and know that I've said the right thing.

"And you sweetheart?" Haymitch says looking at Katniss.

"I shot an arrow at them" she replies. I want to laugh at the reactions on everyone's faces but I'm also a little shocked that she did that.

"You did what?" Effie says in horror, looking at Katniss like she went mad,

"I shot an arrow at them, well not at them but at the pig that had just arrived. Like Peeta said, they weren't interested in me. I lost it a little and thought that it would get their attention" she replies looking embarrassed.

"What did they say?" Cinna asks, he's being careful I can tell, asking but not really asking at the same time. Choosing his words,

"They didn't say anything. I walked out after that so if they did, I don't know what it was" Katniss answers,

"Without being dismissed?" Effie is still in shock over the whole thing, her fork suspended in midair full of food half way to her mouth,

"I dismissed myself" Katniss answers, with a little defiance, though her face is turning a little grey as she understands what she has done. Everyone sits in silence for a minute until Haymitch lets out a snort and says,

"Well that's that", and reaches over to grab a roll, which he then precedes to butter,

"Will they arrest me?" Katniss asks fearfully, I understand her fear. She is worried about her family. Worried about what the Capitol could do to them in retaliation.

"Unlikely, wouldn't be much point. In order to do that they would have to reveal what happened in Training for it to have an effect on everybody. But seeing as it's a secret, it would be a wasted effort. They will most likely make your life hell in the arena as pay back" Haymitch answers, still buttering his roll,

I decide to chime in now "Well, they have already promised to do that to us anyway"

Haymitch simply smiles and answers "very true".

Our conversation, although not very helpful, seems to have put Katniss in a much better mood than before and she begins to eat, though Haymitch doesn't seem willing to let the subject drop, picking up a bit of pork he dunks it in his wine and starts eating it with his fingers, ignoring the frown coming from Effie,

"What did they look like afterwards?" her asks,

Katniss starts to smile and replies "Terrified, shocked. One man tripped into a bowl of punch backwards"

Everyone start laughing at this although I notice that Effie isn't, even though she looks like she wants to,

"Well just because you're from District 12 doesn't mean they shouldn't pay attention to you. It serves them right." She blurts out then goes silent and looks around as if she said a really terrible thing, "well that's just what I think" she says to the room at large.

Katniss looks much happier now and the whole atmosphere around the table has become lighter,

"I'll get a bad score" she muses, worried about the prospect. Though I know she will get a better score than me, she's much better than I am.

"They only matter if they are really good, no one really notices the bad or okay ones. They might think you're hiding your talent to get a low score on purpose" Portia adds, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah well I hope that's what people think about the four I'll most likely get. I mean really what's impressive about watching a person throw a heavy ball? One of them almost landed on my foot" I say with a grin, looking over at Katniss, she smiles back and returns to eating. Everyone returns to eating, nobody really talks until it's time for us to go through to the sitting room to watch the scores that everyone was given. They are announced live on television for everyone to see.

It's done in the same fashion every year that I can remember, first they show a picture of the Tribute along with the number of their District. The score that they received in training flashes beneath the picture. As expected those from the Career Districts get high scores and the rest get lower scores, reflecting their lack of training. The exception to this is the male tribute from 11 who gains a high score, I remember him from training and he was big, big arms and pretty decent with weapons, so no wonder he gets a good score. Rue, the little girl from 11, also gets a good score of 7. I see Katniss looking at this and then frowning, wondering what she must have done to get such a good score for one so small. Then it's our turn. My picture flashes up on the screen and then the number 8 flashes below. I let out a sigh of relief. So they liked what they saw, I think. I've done better than I thought and everyone smiles at me from around the room, then it's Katniss's turn. I'm not looking at the screen when her number appears but the noises from everyone else makes me turn my head back towards it. Eleven, she scored an eleven. It's one of the highest scores out of all the tributes and everyone is talking and cheering at Katniss. I join in, although I am happy for her I am also a little jealous that I didn't get a higher score, I push that aside for now, I won't ruin her moment.

Katniss is still looking dumbstruck at the screen,

"it must be a mistake. How could that happen?" she asks, looking at Haymitch

"Guess they admired your temper, they do have a show to put on. They need players with heat."

Cinna is talking about how he can't wait to show Katniss the dress she will wear for the interview and how she is going to love it.

I move to congratulate Katniss on her score, trying to sound heartfelt when I say it but the jealousy I'm feeling makes it rather awkward for us both. Katniss leaves as soon as she is able, probably to digest her score on her own and come to terms with it.

Once she has left I look to Haymitch and Effie,

"Can we talk in the morning?" I ask them,

"Of course Peeta, is everything okay?" Effie asks, full on sudden concern, Haymitch simply raises an eyebrow at me

"Sure, just need to go over something before the interview coaching happens. That's all" I tell them.

Getting up I bid goodnight to Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia and head to my own room. I need to be alone to try and clam the feelings that are rushing through me. The unexplained jealously I feel towards Katniss and the sadness about my own score and what I'm going to say tomorrow.

I have another restless night and am awake well before dawn. This is bad I think, there's not many nights left before the start of the Games, and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get before then. Maybe I'll ask Effie for a sleeping tablet or something. I eat breakfast alone in the dining room, eating through a good few bowls of food before Haymitch stumbles in. He looks like he's had less sleep than me.

"You're going to have to stop with the early morning meetings kid" he grows, helping himself to food. The sun is starting to rise now and we both sit in silence. Focusing on our food. Effie comes bustling in around thirty minutes after Haymitch, babbling on about how it's a big, big day and that we have lots to do.

"Effie" I say, getting her attention "do you have a chance to talk?"

"Not yet, I just have to go wake up Katniss, then I'll be right back" she says, practically running out the room. I hear her saying the same dribble about a big day while knocking on Katniss's door. Then she's back in the room almost as fast as she left.

She sits down next to me and looks attentive.

"I'll get right to the point" I say, looking over at Haymitch to make sure he's listening,

"I want to be coached separately from Katniss for the interviews."

"figured as much" Haymitch says, while Effie nods along

"I don't just want that. I want it to sound like I'm angry and jealous about her score and that's why I want it. Not for any other reason, I need her to almost hate me. It's the only way that her reaction will be genuine for what I say tonight. I don't want her to have any idea of my feelings for her. I want her to be surprised"

"We understand Peeta, really we do. We know how you feel about her and what you would do. And you understand how she feels, and how she works. If you think this is the best way to go about it, then we trust you." Effie, replies, looking pointedly at Haymitch. He ignores her and simple says "whatever you want kid. Whatever you want"

It's a good thing that we are talking quietly because as I look up I notice Katniss standing in the doorway. I don't know how long she's been there but it must have been long enough to see us talking. I know she didn't hear anything though because she's not shouting at me. She just goes over to the food, helps herself and begins eating. We just watch her eat not saying anything. It's not until she's about half way through her food when she looks up and sees us all watching.

"So today your coaching us on the interviews, right?" She asks wiping her mouth.

"That's right" says Haymitch, I stay silent, so does Effie.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can listen at the same time as eating"

"About that, there's been a change of plans. About the approach we are currently taking"

I see her furrow her brow at this,

Haymitch just shrugs and finishes his sentence,

"Peeta has asked to be coached separately"


	9. Chapter 9

_(Sorry that this chapter is a little late in being posted, had a really busy few days and wasn't able to write as much as I wanted. Thank you to all who have been reading. It means so much to me. I'll post the next chapter in a day or two. Thank you again)_

* * *

I sit there in the silence that follows Haymitch's statement, trying desperately to read the emotions that are running across her face. I want to suddenly tell her that I've changed my mind, to come clean about my entire plan, but I tell myself to remain strong. She can't know about any of it. Though right now, seeing the look on her face, it's killing me not to tell her. Her face changes from betrayal and hurt to something harder, and I know that she's thankful that she doesn't have to put up with me anymore.

"Good" says Katniss, "What's the schedule then?"

"Both of you will have four hours with both me and Effie. I'll teach you content and Effie will teach you presentation. Katniss you start with Effie, Peeta you're with me" Haymitch says.

Even though I know what I'm going to say tomorrow during the interview Haymitch still grills me about every single detail. He asks me over and over again about my feelings for Katniss and tells me to act in a certain way when asked, from how to move my head to how I should talk. He's right but it's still annoying to hear, considering that it was my plan.

He makes me say over and over again that she came with me. Making me perfect the way that I say it. It is heartfelt but at the same time Haymitch is taking all the feeling out of it,

"Will you stop asking me about my feelings" I snap,

"I'll stop asking when you can answer" he growls, "I know you love her and want to be with her, but if you can't say it when it really counts then there's no point to this plan of yours. I'm just trying to make sure that on that stage tomorrow, in front of her you'll be able to say how you really feel. I know it will sound genuine as it will be the first time that you tell her." Haymitch replies in an almost sad manner and I can tell that he might feel something towards Katniss and I, something that he's not felt towards any other the tributes before.

"Thanks Haymitch" I say, warmed by his comment.

We go over a few funny comments to start the interview off, something about the rose water I sprayed myself with on the train and so forth. Something that will make the crowd like me.

"I'll make sure Caesar asks you about having a girlfriend" Haymitch says as we are finishing up,

"How can you make sure of that?"

"I'll give him a hint that it will be worth his, and the Games, while to ask" is all Haymitch says. I don't ask anymore, I'm not really sure I want to know.

We head through to the dining room for lunch, seeing Katniss storming in, her dress up around her thighs and I know that her session with Effie didn't go well. She glowers all the way through lunch not saying anything to anybody. She's relaxed a little by the time lunch is over though and we switch tutors.

The session with Effie goes better than I thought it would. I learn how to stand and sit without rumpling too much of my suit, how to walk with a straight back when wearing dress shoes, and how to use my hands in ways that emphasis my points better. I do this already but Effie refines it saying that I have the tendency to be over zealous with my arms at times.

"The most important thing you can do during your interview is to smile" Effie says, smiling the whole time, "you have a very charming smile, be sure to show it"

I practice some sentences making sure that I am smiling on certain words, smiling at the end or the beginning of the sentence. When you smile says a lot about what you are trying to convey Effie reminds me. My training with Effie doesn't take the full four hours and she lets me go after three.

"Thank you Effie, thank you for all your help" I tell her as I see her out my room,

"Your very welcome Peeta" she replies, smiling of course, but I can tell she means it. I watch as she walks away, in to a side room I've not been in, which I now assume must be hers.

I close the door and cross over to the bed. Lying down I simply stare at the ceiling, hoping that I'm able to pull of my plan. That it won't backfire in my face the way I am fearing. I drift off into sleep, my early mornings and general feelings of fear taking a toll. When I wake up its dark, well past dinner time. I hear a faint crashing noise from the room next door. Katniss's room. Full of sudden concern I leap up and dash into the hall, where the crashing noise is louder. I press my ear to the door of Katniss's room and hear that it is in fact, plates breaking after being thrown. I'm guessing that Katniss missed dinner as well and ordered food to her room and is now throwing them around. Well at least she's not hurt.

I sink to the floor beside her door, listening to the sound of breaking plates and close my eyes. My momentary surge of adrenaline is gone and I'm too tired to even stand. I let my head fall to my chest, seriously debating sleeping here for the night on the floor outside her room. I start to drift off into sleep, my thoughts getting cloudier the more tired I get, until someone starts to shake me gently. Trying to wake me. I raise my head my eyes hardly focusing, recognizing the blurry outline of Portia, looking at me with concern

"Peeta?" she asks,

"yeah" I mumble too tired to really form words,

"Are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah I'm fine, just sleep" I mutter,

"come on. I'll help you back to your room. Come on" she says gently, tugging at my arm, helping me stand. I'm a little more awake now that I'm upright and am able to support myself as we walk back down the corridor to my room. I catch a glimpse of the red haired girl, opening the door to Katniss's room and hear her screaming, I don't know what she screamed at the girl and I don't really care. I know that the girl will take care of Katniss.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" Portia asks me, as we walk slowly down the hall,

"Not really. Not since the night before the reaping" I reply trying to focus on the conversation,

"Well, it looks like it's caught up to you now." Portia says, "here we are" she continues. Leaning around me she opens the door to my room, letting me collapse onto the bed,

"You're doing well, you're doing the best that you can" she says as the tucks the sheets around me, "You're a brave young man Peeta"

"I'm not brave" I reply looking up at her

"You are" she says giving me a kind smile before she crosses to the door. I'm falling asleep again fast, so I don't really hear what she says before it closes, but I think it's goodnight.

I wake in the morning feeling refreshed, I've slept right through the night and feel ready for the day. The day will be dedicated to the prep team and stylists. They will have to make us look our best for the interviews tonight, our final chance to impress initial sponsors. My prep team enter just as I am starting to get out of bed.

"Morning Peeta" they chime, happily beginning their work. Most of it is pretty straight forward, getting me cleaned and buffed for the interview, the only hard part is when they inject that horrible stuff into my jaw again.

I glare at them as they do it, feeling the same dull ache and cold as last time but mindful that I can't move until it's gone. They start to comb my hair and add touches of make-up on my face, taking away the dark circles and rough edges that my lack of sleep has caused. When I can feel my jaw again I ask Vita,

"What was that stuff that you put in my face?"

"We have to make sure that you don't grow a beard in the arena. We don't want you looking all rough and dirty on screen" she replies as if I should know. I take this in thinking, I've never seen tributes with facial hair. It hits me then that I've not had to shave since being in the Capitol, the stress of training had made me forget. It must freeze the hair growth on my face I think. Making it stop before it reaches the outside of my skin. I'm not really sure about this, I like shaving and hope that it will go back to normal soon. Though this is wishful thinking, I know I'm not making it home from the games. I'm fully expecting to die so that Katniss can live. There can only be one winner after all.

Finally, the prep team are done with me and leave me alone. I stay sitting on the bed in my robe and just stare at the floor, suddenly shaking with nerves. I look up when I hear the door open again and see Portia enter, carrying a garment bag.

"Is that for me?" I ask her,

"Yes, it's you're suit for tonight" she says smiling,

"Portia about last night…" I begin,

"No need Peeta, nothing happened last night" is all she says. I'm glad, I don't want to have to talk about falling asleep in the hall again, I don't really want to show any other weakness's than I have.

Portia simply looks away and makes herself busy opening the garment bag and revealing my suit. I don't know much about fashion but I can tell that it's wonderful. Made to fit with flame accents, running around the cuffs and hems, striking against the deep black of the suit.

"Thanks" I tell her as I take it into the bathroom and put it on. It fits perfectly, just as I thought.

"Portia, did you and Cinna know you were going to do the flame outfits before you saw me and Katniss get chosen? Or did you decide after you saw us?" I ask, walking around the room, getting a feel of the suit.

"We had the idea before, but really took it forward once we saw you and Katniss on the TV" she replies, fiddling with my tie, "we weren't sure what it would look like until we saw you. Besides Katniss seemed like the type of girl who would be brave enough to try flames" she says with a small smile.

"What about me?" I say laughing

"Well, Haymitch may have called ahead about your plan so we knew that you would go along with it"

I sigh, at least I'm getting my plan across. Making me seem like the weaker option.

"You ready" she asks, hand on the door,

I raise my head and put a smile on my face,

"Yup, let's do this"

We reach the elevator at the same time as Katniss and her prep team, she looks stunning. Wearing a dress of what looks like red jewels, making her sparkle and glitter every time she moves. It accents her eyes, along with her hair which had red woven into it, adding to the whole fire thing. I notice that she is looking at me as well, taking me in. Our outfits complement each other perfectly and I can't help but think that we look really good together. Katniss has an unusual expression on her face that I can't read but I don't have time to figure it out before the elevator doors are opening letting us out.

The interviews take place outside the Training Centre, where we will sit along elevated seating, in front of a huge crowd while get two minutes to talk about everything that we want the Capitol and the world to know. To make it worse, the other tributes get to hear the interviews first hand. We get to know everything about the people that we will have to kill, or will try to kill us.

Haymitch grabs us before we have to take our seats,

"You two are still a happy pair remember. Act like it" he almost growls at us. Katniss looks confused by this, I'm guessing her assumed that this stopped when I said I wanted to be coached alone but before she has the chance to say anything we are being pushed towards the stage and our seats. The whole area in front of us is packed. There is a section for the stylists and anyone else important, along with thousands of cameras documenting our every move. Every TV screen in Panem will be tuned in tonight. Every aspect of the games in mandatory viewing, so they have to choose. I wonder if my family will be watching, as I take my seat beside Katniss. I'm at the very end, the last to have an interview so I have some time to gather my thoughts and know what I am going to say.

Caesar Flickerman, the main TV host of the games, walks on the stage amidst a roaring cheer. He's looked the same for as long as I can remember, same hair and face but different hair colour for every year that he hosts the games. This year its blue, in not just his hair but also around his eyes and on his lips. It's startling but not as scary as it has been before. It was red one year. I pay special attention to the interviews for the Career tributes, trying to remember everything I can about them. Anything that I can use once I'm in the arena. Once their interviews are done I stop listening and start to go over what I am going to say. I glance quickly at Katniss and see the nerves on her face even though she is doing her best to push them down. She is wiping her hands on her dress over and over again trying to calm herself. A sudden hush in the crowd makes me look up and focus. It's Rue, the little girl from 11's turn. I don't want to listen, I don't want to see the tiny little girl who I know is going to die talk about what she is good at and about her home. I blank out until I hear Katniss's name called. I try to get her attention as she stands but she's too busy looking ahead to Caesar and the audience to even think about looking at me.

I watch as she walks up to Caesar, looking stunning in her red dress, and watch as she sits in the chair offered. Caesar asks her a question and I see her look blankly out into the crowd, he asks again and she is able to blurt out an answer. I can't help but laugh a little, she's said the thing she likes most about the Capitol is the stew that we've had. Caesar laughs and plays it up a little trying to make it sound better than it was. They move on, going through what she thought of the opening ceremony dress and how it made her feel.

Katniss seems to be opening up a little and gushes about the dress that she is wearing, she starts to spin, and the crows goes wild. Her dress makes it look like she is a flame, burning and changing the way that fire does. She spins and spins before coming to halt looking unsteady on her feet.

"Don't stop" Caesar pleads,

"I'm dizzy I have to" she says giggling, something I've never heard her do. Wrapping an arm around her Caesar laughs,

"I've got you don't worry. We don't want you following in the footsteps of you mentor no do we?" he laughs, the crowd joining in. I laugh as well, assuming that he is referring to when Haymitch took a head dive of the stage at the reaping in 12.

The conversation moves to her impressive score during training in which the Gamemakers laugh and say that she can't tell everyone what she did to get such a good score. Caesar brushes this off like the pro that he is and brings the conversation back to the reaping. The moment that Katniss volunteered in the place of Prim. Katniss goes stiff, at this but answers anyway,

"Her name is Prim; I love her more than anything. She is only twelve".

The whole crowd has gone silent; you could hear a pin drop. No one seems to be breathing, waiting for Katniss to talk.

"After the reaping, what did she say to you?" Caesar asks in a gentle voice,

Katniss doesn't answer for a long minute,

"She asked to me try really hard to win the games"

Caesar gives her a smile, with a hint of sadness in his eyes,

"And what did you tell her"

Katniss's voice is like steel when she answers,

"I told her that I would". Not a sound can be heard from the crowd right now, the quiet is overwhelming.

"I bet you did" Caesar replies squeezing her arm as the buzzer sounds, indicating that her time is up.

"Well it looks like we are out of time, best of luck to Katniss Everdeen, the girl tribute from District 12" Caesar shouts, as the crowd roars in approval of Katniss. Katniss takes her seat amongst the applause. And then I'm hearing my name being called, Peeta Mellark.

I stand, taking a deep breath before heading over to Caesar and the seat next to him, I shake his hand before I sit down, making sure that my handshake is strong and stable, even if I'm feeling anything but.

The interview starts and I know that I have to audience's full attention, they are trying to see if I am as good as Katniss, as memorable. I'm not but I use it to my advantage. I compare the tributes to their bread, playing up the being the son of the baker and messing around with it. Then I get to the part that me and Haymitch rehearsed, the part that I know I can do well.

While the crowd is laughing at my comparison of the district 1 boy to his type of bread I lean towards Caesar

"Tell me something Caesar" I ask loudly enough for the crowd to hear, "Do I smell like roses?" The crowd hoots along with Caesar,

"Peeta why would you ask me such a thing?" Caesar asks in amazement,

"Well, on the train here from 12 I had a little incident with the shower. There was just so many buttons I didn't know what to press. So I pressed one and was assaulted by rose smelling water and soap. It was so strong that I don't think I have been able to wash the sent away yet. I don't want to go into the arena with my smell giving me away." Say with a flourish, using all the gestures that me and Effie practiced and perfected during her coaching. Making sure I'm smiling and make eye contact with the crowd. It works because they roar with laugher and Caesar looks like he is about to fall off his chair due to laughter.

"Would you smell me to make sure?" I ask, while Caesar laughs but goes along with my odd request.

"I don't smell roses" he replies, "What about me, do I smell of roses?"

I take a long sniff in his direction

"well you smell better than I do. That's for sure" I say laughing, this makes Caesar laugh more and it take a minute for him and the crowd to stop. When they have died down enough Caesar turns to me with a serious face,

"So, Peeta do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home". The crowd is quiet waiting for a reply. I open my mouth then shut it and shake my head in the most unconvincing manner I can manage.

"Come on, a good looking boy like you must have someone special. What's her name?" Caesar prods,

I take a breadth and sigh loudly,

"There is this one girl. I've had a crush on her forever, ever since I first saw her. Though I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know I existed, well until the reaping that is." I answer, keeping my eyes lowered.

The crowd make sounds of sympathy as this is something that they can relate to on a personal level,

"Does she have someone else?" Caesar continues,

"Not that I'm aware, though lots of boys like her"

"Well this is what you do." Caesar says, "Win, go home, she won't be able to turn you down then, will she" the crowd is making noises of agreement and I know that it is time. To drop the bomb that will help Katniss, to drop the information I have been planning of using since the second my name was drawn. It's all been for this moment.

"I'm not sure that will work. Winning….. it won't help in my case" I say, my heart beating in my mouth.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks, looking to the crowd in puzzlement.

I feel myself blushing, letting the emotions that have been building within since the start of the interview come rushing out all at once, and blurt it out, finally let the truth out

"Because…. Because ….. she came here with me" I say into the stunned silence of the world.


End file.
